Development of applications has exploded with the introduction of various application delivery channels (e.g., “app” stores). In particular, such application delivery channels enable developers to quickly and efficiently distribute their applications to end users. To enable the end users to rapidly locate relevant software applications, various application search systems have been developed.
Many such application search systems perform searches based on keyword matches. For example, a user provides a particular search query to an application search system. Responsive to the search query, applications associated with keywords included in the search query are identified and search results listing the applications are returned.